The lost boy that was found
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Henry has been taken to Neverland and as time goes by he becomes a part of the lost boys and slowly forgets his mother, thinking that she is stupid and have forgotten about him.


**_The lost boy that was found _**

When Henry first came to Neverland he didn't like it there, in fact he hated it, he fought against Peter and the lost boys with all he had. He was going home and his mothers would save him, that much was certain. Unlike the other lost boys he did not cry for his mothers at night. He didn't wish to show himself off as weak, it wouldn't matter if he was scared or if he longed for them. He pictured his mother's dark eyes as he closed his eyes to sleep, and remembered how she used to tell him stories when he was going to bed when he was younger. He remembered something about a lion a witch and…

As he woke up the next morning on his second day there he refused to go along with anything Peter said, in truth he hated him. Hated him from taking away from his family, hated him for only wanting to play, besides the fact he seemed too old for that, hated that he had to follow is rules, hated that he was stuck on this island. He could picture Regina's voice telling him to be strong and brave until she would get him, and Emma telling him to hang in there. He was his mother's boy so no way he would back down no matter what happened.

Considering he was the son of a witch that was known to continue fighting no matter how bad her odds was, he knew that it wasn't without reason his mother was still alive even if others hated her. According to his storybook and what he had learned she had survived a lot in the past. Many might say she was immortal as she didn't seem to die even if people did all the could to kill her. They said she was without emotion as she seldom cried or showed them out in the open. He knew that was not a fact, he had heard her cry behind closed doors growing up when things got too much for her. He even knew he was the reason to her tears from time to time. He had at times felt badly about hurting her emotions. And right now he felt badly about not telling her he loved her more often. She had to come for him, she just had to so it wouldn't be the last time he could talk to her or hear her soft voice.

The lost boys were glaring at him, but didn't speak. Their orders were not to touch him, unless Peter told them otherwise. Still one of the boys walked over to him saying, "You are not any different from us you know!"

"I am, my mother is a queen and she will come and rescue me," he said in a matter-of-fact way.

"Well here you are just another lost boy, you will get killed when Peter is done with you, and before that he will remove your shadow," he said in a superior tone, making a shiver of cold run down Henry's spine.

"Dare him to try!" Henry spoke up; he was for sure not to show fear.

"You know you would do better to join us, it will make it easier on yourself," said the boy.

Henry shook his head, turning his back; never would he join these stupid boys and their games.

* * *

The fourth day there he however slowly started to change his mind, because home seemed so very far away. Why not have fun while he waited for her or them to come for him. What would it really hurt?

In the end he became like them, as the first week passed he was all about the fun and games and he only thought about his family at night. He didn't notice how this made Peter's evil smile turn wider; he was slowly succeeded in his plan. This was just a step on the way though. Having him forget, having him not miss his stupid mother.

* * *

By the third week Henry had his mother and family only as a distant memory, so much had happened since them. Besides she didn't care about him or she would have been there by now, or wouldn't she? He shook it off, he didn't care, all that mattered was to trick the pirates and have fun chasing the Indians. Their feasts were the best and hunting for them was fun also. He was learning to be a skilled hunter. He slept up in the threes like the rest now, listening to their tales which most likely had been made up, tales about battles about overcoming wild beasts, takes about Hook and his men and how stupid they were.

* * *

It was only one day during the fourth week that Peter for the first seemed scared that Henry reacted. Voices, female voices he that seemed to be coming from a dream came neared. He heard a harsh voice say, "Will you stop complaining Miss. Swan, I haven't had a shower or a real meal in weeks either and you don't hear me nagging about it."

"All I am saying is that we should have stocked up more food and drinks before we left, lord knows how much longer we have to travel to get to Fairytale land when we have found Henry," said another female voice.

"We'll stack up on what we find on this godforsaken island, take this apple and shut it!" the first woman snapped. Women, there shouldn't be any women on this island, Henry found this very odd. Maybe it was just a dream.

"Regina?" he heard the second voice say, making the first in a snappy tone say, "What?"

"Thank you for the apple."

"You are welcome Swan."

Swan, what an odd name, wasn't a swan a bird not a person? Where had he heard that before?

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you a hug for thank you."

"You and your hugs, you know had your parents found us like this they might say we were in love."

"Would that be such a bad thing, your highness?"

Your highness she was a queen then. Surely there were no queens on this island; he was dreaming for sure he knew now. His mind was playing tricks on him.

The first woman's voice was ever so soft now as she whispered, "No, it would not." As he looked through the branches as he was close by he could see them kissing. Two women a brunette and a blonde, before the brunette backed away saying, "We really have to find him, I am missing him so much it is driving me crazy."

"Must be or you never would have been kissing me right now," said the blonde, her voice so tender.

"Don't push it or me," she said in a warning tone, her being on alert now, she had heard something, and he knew that she had heard him. She came for the sound, yet he couldn't move, he couldn't run, he just stayed there still. Hoping she would not find him, or maybe he hope she would. She seemed familiar even if she could not place her.

"Henry," she spoke, seeing him hiding in the bushes.

"Oh my gosh, you found him, you really found him," the blonde came rushing over now, seeing it was true.

The brunette took him into her arms, holding him tight, not wanting to let him go. He felt confused, whispering, "Who are you?"

"Henry, I am your mother, we are your mothers, don't you remember?" Regina said, looking at him with confused eyes. Surly he had to remember that, them, they hadn't been apart for that long, even if it to her seemed like forever. Still to him it must have been if he could no longer remember her. Tears started to fall from her eyes, as she whispered, "I'm your mother, I mean we are and we have come to get you."

"Regina, it is okay, you will always be his main parent," she heard Emma in a soft tone said behind her, her hand on her shoulder now.

Henry looked at her at them. Slowly it all returned to him and he started to remember them. He had been wrong, Peter and the lost boys had been wrong. She had come for him; she had come all this way just for him. She hadn't given up, neither of them had. His tears started to fall as well now as he hid in her, deep, holding on, whispering, "Mommy, I knew you would get me."

"Of course I would, you are my little baby boy," she whispered, kissing the top of his head, knowing she would never let him go again, neither of them would, and for that he was very glad.

* * *

Thank you for reading this story, I would like to hear you thoughts :o)


End file.
